Non-contact bio-signal sensors (e.g., electroencephalography (EEG) sensors) exist for various medical, biofeedback, entertainment, and/or other applications and uses. For example, non-contact bio-signal sensors can be used in various applications that otherwise may have required the use of wet electrodes (e.g., gel based or other forms of wet electrodes).